BEAUTIFUL IN WHITE
by Miyucchi
Summary: Sequel dari song fic ALONE tentunya ini song fic juga, maaf kalau agak aneh, jangan lupa tinggalkan Review ya (Gon x Killua are kinda cute, should I write them next? *lirik jadwal UPRAK, US, UN* ... maybe next time. lol.)


**BEAUTIFUL IN WHITE**

"_**So as long as I live I love you, will heaven hold you, you look so beautiful in white, and from now to my very last breath, this day I'll cherish, you look so beautiful in white, tonight"**_

**Disclaimer:**

**Hunter x Hunter ©Yoshihiro Togashi**

**Beautiful in White © Akane Miyuki**

**Rated:**

**T**

**Warnings:**

**Typo merajalela, tidak sesuai EYD, alur rush, song fic, AU, one shot, etc..**

**Main characters:**

**Pokkle, Ponzu**

**Genre:**

**Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama**

**Pairing: **

**Pokkle & Ponzu**

**Note:**

_Italic: _untuk lagu atau bahasa asing, penekanan kalimat atau nama warna.

**ENJOY!**

**(Ini song fic sequel dari song fic ALONE)**

_Not sure if you know this—__t__ak yakin apakah kamu tahu ini_

_But when we first met—tapi ketika kita pertama kali bertemu_

_I got so nerveous—aku sangat gugup_

_I couldn't speak—aku tidak dapat berbicara sepatah katapun_

Akhirnya aku sudah melamar gadis pujaan hatiku, aku sangat mencintainya, walaupun kita sudah berpisah berlama lama, dia tetap menungguku—setidaknya itu yang aku tahu, melamarnya tentu saja butuh perjuangan berat, orangtua kami menentang hubungan kami, sampai akhirnya dia dikekang oleh kedua orangtuanya.

Akupun dipindahkan ke Perancis secara paksa, tapi aku bilang padanya kalau aku harus mengikuti orangtuaku bekerja disana, kebohongan yang sungguh aku paksakan, aku tidak ingin mengatakan itu sebenarnya, tapi apa daya?

Di Perancis aku merasa hidupku berubah 180 derajat dari biasanya, aku dikurung seharian, tidak boleh kemana mana, sampai suatu hari aku mengajak kedua orangtuaku berbicara.

"Aku ingin menikahi Ponzu." Ucapan itu membuat ayahku murka seketika, dia menamparku, namun ibu menahan ayah.

"KAMU TIDAK BOLEH MENIKAHI GADIS SEPERTI DIA!" aku geram, memangnya Ponzu gadis macam apa? Aku dengan seluruh keberanian yang aku punya membantah ayahku, hingga akhirnya beliau setuju dan memberikan aku izin.

Aku segera menyiapkan barang barangku kembali ke Jepang dan—disinilah aku sekarang, meminta izin kepada orangtua Ponzu untuk menikahinya, sama seperti ayahku, ibunya menolah habis habisan, aku terus terusan membujuk ibunya, membuat ibunya percaya kalau aku benar benar serius, dan **memang benar benar serius**.

"Tante, aku tahu aku bukan _criteria_ cowok yang baik di mata tante, tapi aku hanya ingin menikahi Ponzu, bukan karena keluarganya yang kaya, tetapi aku mencintainya, tulus dari hatiku tante, aku tidak tahu aku bisa membahagiakannya atau tidak, tapi aku yakin Ponzu juga mencintai aku seperti aku mencintai dia, tante tidak kasihan sama Ponzu? Aku dengar dia dikurung setelah kepergianku ke Perancis, aku mendengar kabar kalau dia selalu menangis dn menangis—apa tante tidak kasihan melihat anak tante sendiri seperti itu? Tante, aku janji aku akan membuatnya bahagia, disaat sedih maupun senang aku akan bersama dia, aku akan bertanggung jawab atas semua yang dia perbuat jadi tante—tolong izinkan aku menikahi Ponzu.."

Dan permohonanku diterima begitu saja, sampai sampai ayahnya tidak dapat berkata kata sedikitpun, ibunya menangis—bahagia mungkin.

Dan sekarang—aku sedang berada di taman kota bersama Ponzu, sedangkan para maid dan butler keluarga Ponzu sedang membagi bagikan undangan pernikahan kami nantinya.

"Ponzu.." aku memanggilnya, dia terlihat cantik, kapanpun, dimanapun, seperti apapun.

"Hmm?" dia menanggapi panggilanku hanya dengan gumaman kecil, aku tersenyum dan menggenggam tangannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, sangat mecintaimu." Aku akan mengatakannya berkali kali, AKU MENCINTAINYA.

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu." Ponzu memelukku erat, aku membalas pelukannya.

_In that very moment I found the one—pada saat itu aku menemukan seseorang_

_And my life had found it's missing piece—dan kehidupanku telah menemukan kepingannya yang hilang_

Aku menunggu diruang mempelai pria, sedangkan Leorio—temanku membetukan dasi kupu kupu yang berkalung dikerah seragam tuxedo ku.

"Looking good, bro." ucapnya padaku, menyering dengan senyumannya yang seperti biasanya.

"Thanks, kamu juga terlihat keren." ucapku, Leorio hanya tersenyum simpul.

Aku berjalan keluar ruangan dan menemukan Ponzu di depan pintu, berdiri tegap dan belum memakai dress putih, dia hanya menggunakan baju lengan panjang berwarna pink dan celana jeans putih.

"Ponzu, ada apa?" tanyaku, dia tersenyum.

"Aku hanya ingin melihatmu, kamu tampan sekali." Ucapnya, sambil menggenggam tanganku.

"Dan kamu selalu terlihat cantik." Aku mengecup keningnya, dia tersipu.

"Kamu belum bersiap siap? Upacaranya sebentar lagi akan dimulai loh." Ucapku, Ponzu hanya mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu aku siap siap dulu." Aku tersenyum.

"I'll meet you at the altar" ucapku, dia berbalik dan mengatakan—

"I'll be the one in white." Aku segera berjalan ke aula dan seorang pendeta bernama Chrollo menunggu kami didepan altar.

_So as long as I live I love you—jadi selama aku hidup aku mencintaimu_

_Will heaven hold you—akankah surga mendekapmu_

_You look so beautiful in white—kamu terlihat sangat cantik berpakaian putih_

_And from now to my very last breath—dan dari sekarang sampai nafas terakhirku_

_This day I'll cherish—hari ini akan kukenang_

_You look so beautiful in white—kamu terlihat sangat cantik berpakaian putih_

_Tonight—malam ini_

Aku melihat dari altar—sosok gadis yang sangat aku cintai berjalan digiring oleh ayahnya, dia terlihat sangat cantik, betul betul cantik, dari kursi deretan kedua, bisa kulihat juga beberapa temanku, Gon, Killua, Leorio dan Kurapika—semuanya datang.

Perlahan Ponzu naik ke altar, tanpa bimbingan ayahnya lagi, dan kemudian menyambut uluran tanganku dan mengucapkan janji kudus.

"Saudara saudari, sampailah kini upacara nikah, para saksi diminta mendampingi pengantin berdua, sebelum pernikahan diresmikan, keikhlasan hati kedua mempelai.."

Dan aku mulai gugup saat pendeta Chrollo mulai mengucapkan janji suci pernikahan.

"Saudara Pokkle, apakah bersedia dengan ikhlas hati saudara menerima saudari Ponzu sebagai istri anda?" dengan mantap aku menjawab.

"Saya bersedia." Kemudian pendeta Chrollo menatap Ponzu dan bertanya hal yang sama.

"Saudari Ponzu, apakah bersedia dengan ikhlas hati saudari menerima saudara Pokkle sebagai suami anda?" dan kudengar Ponzu menjawab dengan suara yang cukup lantang.

"Saya bersedia." Kemudian pendeta Chrollo melanjutkan.

"Bersediakah saudara berdua sepanjang hidup, cinta mencintai, bantu membantu dan saling hormat menghormati?" kami menjawab.

"Kami bersedia"

"Atas nama gereja Allah, dan dihadapan parak saksi serta hadirin sekalian, saya menegaskan bahwa pernikahan yang telah diresmikan ini adalah pernikahan yang sah menurut hukum gereja Katolik. Semoga sakramen ini menjadi sumber kekuatan dan kebahagiaan bagi kalian berdua, dalam nama Bapa, Putera dan Roh Kudus.."

"Amin"

"Yang telah dipersatukan Allah.." para umat menjawab.

"Jangan diceraikan oleh manusia." Kemudian acara ini berlangsung sampai pukul 8 malam, upacara pemberkata di gereja selesai pada siang haru pukul 2 siang lalu dilanjutkan pesta pernikahan di gedung kota York Shin.

_What we have is timeless—waktu yang kita punya tidak terbatas_

_Our love is endless—cinta kita tidak pernah berakhir_

_And with this cream I say to the world—dengan teriakan ini kukatakan pada dunia_

_You're my every reason—kamu adalah setiap alasanku_

_You're all that I believe in—kamu yang aku percaya_

_With all my heart I mean every word—dengan segenap hatiku, aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya_

aku merasa senang, bukan hanya karena orangtua kami sudah menyetujui pernikahan ini, juga karena kami sudah resmi menikah, tapi karena sekarang Ponzu berada disampingku—sampai maut memisahkan kita, kami berdiri diatas panggung dan menyalami orang orang yang telah kami undang, kami yakin—dari banyaknya orang orang itu, pasti semua mata tertuju pada Ponzu, yang terlihat sangat cantik malam ini.

_So as long as I live I love you—jadi selama aku hidup aku mencintaimu_

_Will heaven hold you—akankah surga mendekapmu_

_You look so beautiful in white—kamu terlihat sangat cantik berpakaian putih_

_And from now to my very last breath—dan dari sekarang sampai nafas terakhirku_

_This day I'll cherish—hari ini akan kukenang_

_You look so beautiful in white—kamu terlihat sangat cantik berpakaian putih_

_Tonight—malam ini_

Dia terlihat sangat cantik, aku akan mengulanginya terus, hingga aku sudah tidak bisa bicara lagi, hingga mulut ini rapuh karenanya, aku akan terus mengulanginya, aku mencintainya.

_And if our daughter's what our future holds__—dan jika anak perempuan kita yang merupakan harapan masa depan kita__  
__I__hope she has your eyes—__kuharap matanya seperti matamu__  
__Finds love like you and I did__—temukan cinta sepertimu dan kulakukan__  
__Yeah, I wish she falls in love and I will let her go__—kuharap dia kan jatuh cinta dan akan kulepaskan dia__  
__I'll walk her down the aisle__—kan kuiringi dia di lorong gereja__  
__She'll look so beautiful in white__—dia akan tampak sangat cantik berpakaian putih_

Aku berharap akan memiliki seorang anak perempuan yang miliki mata sama indahnya seperti matamu, agar aku bisa mengingatmu terus, dan aku ingin dia menemukan cinta seperti kita—dan aku tidak inign menentang hubungannya, karena aku tidak mau membuatnya sedih, aku akan sangat menyayangi kalian berdua nantinya.

Dan satu kata yang akan terus aku kenang.

Sekarang, disini, selamanya.

_You look so beautiful in white—kamu terlihat cantik berpakaian putih_

_Tonight—malam ini_

Aku mencintamu, Ponzu, akan selalu mencintaimu.

Sampai maut memisahkan kita.

Aku berjanji.

**THE END**

**Author's note: kyahaha, balik ke fandom ini dengan pairing Ponzu x Pokkle lagi!**

**Kali ini saya buat fic nya disaat sehari sebelum UPRAK, jadinya nggak konsen dan jelek—tapi maaf kalau masih ada Typo atau semacamnya, hope you like this one..**

**Don't forget minna—**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
